Six Years Prior
by 1ChoiceTransformedMe
Summary: Six Years "Prior" is the story of Ben and his friends embarking on their initiation journeys six years before Beatrice Prior. The characters are based off of my friends and I, and they are my inspiration. The story is from Ben's point of view. He is 16, skinny, with long brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Tris and "Four" pop up through out the story as well.Enjoy my descriptive fanfic!


**_Six Years "Prior" _**

"Benjamin, wake up, you're going to be late!" my mom called to me from the kitchen, as if I hadn't been up all night. Pots and pans made way more noise than they should have from the sparkling white dining room. I yanked my covers off and quickly hopped into a shower. Upon my arrival back to my bedroom, I pulled my sky blue v-neck over my head. My white skinny jeans lay neatly folded over the desk chair, adjacent to my blue framed glasses and Mp3 player, of which I shoved into my pocket. I obviously picked the perfect pair of pants for today, I looked great. I ran a comb through my hair, smiled in the mirror and opened my door. Sizzling immediately filled my ears along with laughter. All hushed when I sat down at the breakfast table. My mom sat to the left me, my brother Ethan on the right, and Dad across from me. Everyone was smiling.

"Now, Ben today is a very important day. Then again, I'm sure you already knew that. It's Choosing Day, the day you decide your future. I have two words son, choose wisely." He nervously laughed and took my hand, a will of good luck. I had two options. I could stay with my family and be Erudite forever, or I could put my skills to the test in Dauntless initiation. It's the biggest choice I'll make in my entire life. Today was the day I made that choice. Part of the reason I was up all night was because of the results I scored on my aptitude test yesterday. My results were inconclusive, meaning I'm Divergent. It's something I'm not allowed to tell anyone, even my parents. It's a good thing I didn't have Candor results, my parents believed me when I said I was fine.

Being Divergent means that rather than getting one result, like Erudite, I got two. I got Dauntless and Erudite, which made complete sense to me. I had equal ability in both. The difference between the two factions is that Erudite values intellectuality, and Dauntless values bravery. Erudite are all smart, and study doctrine and stuff like that. The Dauntless guard the city gates, and protect people. It says it all in the Dauntless Manifestation. That's why the Erudite walk to school each day, and the Dauntless kids jump off of a moving train. My dad's a doctor, so he's seen plenty of broken bones from the trains. He calls them reckless and lunatics. I think what they do is pretty sick, and so do a few of my friends.

Yeah, haha, I know. I have friends? Yes, I do. First comes Andrew. He's tall, skinny, and awkward. But we've been friends since diapers, so I guess you could say he's the best one I've got. Next is Abby. We've been friends for about just as long and we're just as close. She's average height with long, sandy hair, and green eyes. You could say she's my best friend, too. Then there's Dana. She's my girlfriend. We've been dating for about three months, but we decided if we choose different factions today we'll call it off. She has shorter, blonde hair, almost white. She's the type of person that can make anyone laugh, yet she's really shy. Her blue eyes make her irresistible, though. And now comes Ella. She's kind of phsyco, but that's why were friends. Her brown hair comes about to her chest. Her chest is another reason we're friends. Then there's Kalli, Molly, Maggie, and Kasey. They walk together, talk together, dress together. They're my "it" girls. I have a lot of guy friends, but we're not as close as these guys.

Last but not least is Amanda. She gets on my nerves sometimes, she's kind of annoying and a bit of a know it all. But, she's my real best friend. We don't talk as much as Andrew and Abby, but we've known each other for almost as long. I trust her with my life, and she tells me everything. I protect her like my little sister. The other girls don't like Amanda all that much, besides Abby and Dana. Amanda used to be an "it" girl, but she just sort of left. That, she hasn't told me. I know it has something to do with Kalli, who I've become pretty fond of. Kalli's loud, but she's hot. So anyways, Andrew, Abby, Amanda and I are Erudite. Kalli, Molly, and Kasey are Amity. Maggie and Dana are Abnegation, with Ella falling into Candor. We're an odd mix, but we're not all friends. Abby, Amanda, and Andrew meet me at my door to walk with me to the ceremony. Later, my family will arrive on the bus.

"I already know what I'm picking," Andrew brags, pulling out a pocket knife. Out of the corner of my eye, Abby does a handspring.

"Me, too," She winks. That leaves Amanda and I. Her blue long sleeve shirt is topped off with a white scarf and jeans. Her eyes are sky blue, where as mine are like ice. All it takes is for us to all look at each other and start laughing. With much spare time, we reach the building, and Andrew pulls open the door. A group of honest Candors join us in the elevator. When we reach the ceremony room, yellow and red shirts occupy the peaceful Amity section. Black and white clothed Candors sit to their right. A few Erudite speck our section, where as the gray clothed Abnegation is up helping elderly to their seats. As I take my seat between Andrew and Amanda, black bursts through the doors. The once hushed room is now alive, and full of Dauntless. Amanda flashes a smile at me and nods.

My family enters the room almost last and takes their seats as Mr. Wilson begins speaking. I look back to notice that Ethan sits next to Caleb Prior and his family. They're both ten and have been friends longer than I can remember. After what seems like forever, the names begin to be called. All is a daze to me until Andrew's name is called. He walks up to the front nervously and accepts the knife from Mr. Wilson. Before him lie five bowls, one for each faction. The Abnegation bowl has gray stones to represent selflessness. Erudite, water for intelligence. Amity, soil for peace. Candor, glass for honesty. Dauntless, flames for bravery. He drags the knife across his palm and chooses Dauntless. Abby chooses likewise. Amanda strides coolly to the front when her name is called. Upon reaching the bowl, she pulls out her own knife, rejecting the one offered to her. Her blood falls lightly to the flames, graceful almost. She smiles as she returns, and hands me the knife. The Dauntless cheer for about the ninth time today. I walk up, breathe, and cut not my palm, but my arm. I am rebellious. I am Dauntless.

When all is through, Maggie and Dana choose Amity, and Ella stays Candor. Kasey goes for Abnegation. Kalli, Molly, Abby, Andrew, Amanda and I are all Dauntless. The crowd applauses, and the Dauntless run out first, cheering and clapping. I am Dauntless. I am free. I am alive. I grab Abby's hand and pull her through the crowd, but let go to search for Amanda's. We are all together. We are all free.


End file.
